1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data communication. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing data received at a destination.
2. Information
Data is typically transmitted to a destination in data transmission medium as discrete quantities of data or data blocks. Data blocks typically comprise data that has been encoded and/or scrambled at a source prior to transmission. Upon receipt of such data blocks at a destination, the received data blocks may be de-scrambled or decoded to recover the transmitted data. Data blocks may be transmitted to a destination in a data stream where consecutive data blocks are separated by a synchronization header in the data stream. Data blocks may be parsed from the data stream or “aligned” by locating a predefined synchronization header separating the data blocks in the data stream. The parsed or aligned data blocks may then be de-scrambled or decoded.